Superhero
by Techbilt
Summary: Superman tries to make things better with Superboy.  Brainys there to help along the way.  Superman/BrainIAC5   Superboy/Miss M   Dick/Wally.  Crossover between LOSH and YJ cartoons will also have comic and JLU influences.  SLASH


Brainy stared at the Kryptonian, some how Superman had always known what to say. He had been dead set on leaving the legion, Superman had changed his mind, easily.

Almost too easily.

Superman had pulled the coluan close, resting his head on Brainys.

its how almost all of their talks went. The discussion they had had when Brainy tried to leave the Legion, the other discussion when Brainy tried to lock him self in his lab for days to work on a new invention. But now it seemed to be his turn to say the right thing. The real question was; what was the right thing to say?

Superman had come out of the Time bubble that Brainy had given him for emergencies, he had pulled Brainy out from under the cruiser he was working on and pulled him into an embrace.

"Whats wrong?" asked Brainy, covered in grease and oil.

Superman took in a breath, "You smell like diesel."

"I hardly think that is where your problem lies."

"I don't know what to do."

"With what?"

Superman let Brainy go. "Its -uh... I have another clone."

Brainy stared confused at the man of steel for several seconds, then put the pieces together. "Are you talking about Superboy?" Superman sighed and nodded to the twelfth-level-intelligence. "Now whats this about you not knowing what to do?"

"What am I suppose to do with him?"

"What did you do with Superman X?"

"That was different."

"How so?" asked Brainy.

Superman thought for a while, Brainy had enough time to return to the repairs he was making to the cruiser. "Superboy, hes-I don't know... Kell never expected anything from me."

"Kind of the right answer." answered Brainy from the floor, under the cruiser. "Superboy is essentially a lost kid. He's a teenager, with nothing, the only world he had ever known was ripped from him. He's confused, He needs guidance."

"He has Batman and Black canary for Training and other needs. He doesn't need me."

"Who better to teach him how to use his powers than the man who gave them to him."

"That's just it Brainy, Cadmus stole my DNA, I never gave him anything."

Brainy rolled out from under the cruiser, sitting up resting his arms on his knees. "Take this into consideration Clark. You and I are currently 'dating' as the humans call it correct?" Superman gave a nod, it was the truth. "Alright, now the hypothetical situation. Since we're dating we express our love for each other," Superman nodded listening to every word.

"I don't see how that is Hypothetical," stated Superman crossing his arms.

"Moving on. During our night of passion we accidentally create a life. But you don't find out until the child is a teenager. Now how would you react?"

"I'd be okay with it actually, a little mad that you didn't tell me but I'd be okay with being a part of the childs life."

"Why would that be?"

"You." answered Clark quickly.

"Clarify."

"You would be there."

"So could you handle Superboy with help?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Is that an offer?"

"Are you going to legitimately offer Superboy help?"

"Only if you help."

"Alright, yes it an offer, but I have to finish repairs first. then we'll leave. Can you disappear from the league for that long?"

"With your reputation? Yeah."

Brainy smiled at the Kryptonian and returned back to work while Superman went to go catch up with old team mates.

**.:-:.**

total repairs to the cruiser had been fixed in two days. its was one of the lighter repairs, it would have been faster if Clark hadn't of bothered the fifth Brainiac every other hour.

"Brainy, you all packed?"

"Yes, but if someone had left me alone, I would been packed a half hour ago." stated Brainy. "You ready or what?"

Superman nodded silently as Brainy summoned the Time bubble. "Ready, Ma wants you over for dinner."

"Good we can bring Superboy."

Superman stayed quiet as Brainy typed in several commands and they traveled back in time.

They reappeared in Clarks living room in his Metropolis apartment. They slowly made their exit of the time bubble and Brainy set his stuff on the couch looking around at the empty pizza boxes and Chinese take out.

"Whens the last time you had a real meal?"

"Last time I stopped by Smallville."

"And that was?"

Clark thought for several minuets. Then shrugged. "Between keeping track of the League, you, Metropolis, and My job I've been a little busy for a home cooked meal."

Brainy smiled, "Of course. When are we going to contact Superboy?"

"I believe that Young Justice is only active during weekends, I'll have to talk to Batman also."

"I understand. Get as much Information as you can. And I will help you out with the rest."

Clark nodded as police and fire sirens sounded in Metropolis. Clark floated, stripping down to his Super costume.

"Go on Big Blue, I'll be here when you get back." With that Superman was up, up, and away. He would return when everything was squared away.

It had been several hours since Superman was called for duty in his city, Brainy had taken to watching the news on Clarks couch as he waited for the Superhero to return.

It showed Superman freezing the flames to where he wanted them. He would be home soon, that much was certain, Brainy just felt bad he couldn't do anything to help.

It took another few hours to set everything right, conduct a small interview with the lovely Lois Lane and then get back to his own Metropolis apartment to his Futuristic lover.

"Brainy?" asked Superman coming in through his window. He looked around the living room the Television was on, the News had long since passed, now on to The Big Bang theory, Superman took another look around seeing the coluan asleep on the couch, curled up.

Superman smiled at the heart warming scene. Quietly Superman floated over to the sleeping coluan picked him up and placed him on the bed. Going back out to the living room he turned off the TV and went to shower away the Fire and ash smell.

**.:-:.**

It was morning. The sun shone through the windows, Brainy was only half conscious. Clark was up and around the apartment somewhere. This was the first time they were together in what seemed like ages.

Clark had so many responsibilities and Superman had a world ( minus Gotham) to protect. And between finding out about a Clone created for Rao knows what, and when Lex Luthor was going to try and make the world one big piece of Kryptonite Superman was busy.

BrainIAC 5 was just as busy. He was the Mechanic for the Legion of Superheroes and occasionally Superman's google. Being the Mechanic and over all IT department for the Legion of Superheroes was a tough job. Especially since the Legion of Superheroes was a Teen/young adult group of heroes that more than not some how downloaded a lot of porn viruses. Brainy would often complain that C.O.M.P.U.T.O. Was made for things better than porn. The other members had yet to believe him.

Brainy quickly looked around the room. It was large for a bed room, to one side there was the wall that led to the outside, the other side held the passage way to the Bathroom.

Brainy left the bed room to enter into the Living room and saw Clark watching the news.

"Morning Brainy." stated Clark in between spoon fulls of cereal.

Brainy landed on the couch and looked at the kryptonian. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Today Bats wants us to confront and take down the Terror Twins so that Superboy and Miss Martian can go undercover to Belle Reve."

Brainy stayed silent, "Why?"

Clark looked at the BrainIAC confused. "on the fourth of July several Ice powered villains attacked Central city, Gotham, Star and Pearl harbor. Icicle Jr sued to be tried as an adult and Freeze didn't use the insanity card. They wanted to get to Belle Reve. Batman wants to find out why."

"Know when they are going to be attacking?"

"No. only that its suppose to happen today and that I was suppose to be in New Orleans with J'onn at midnight."

Brainy glanced over to the clock mounted on the wall. "its 7 AM Clark."

"Yeah I know. I've been up since 4."

"Then why did you not leave?"

"Wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. Never know when Luthor is just going to waltz in demanding things."

"Its called locking the door Clark. That's why doors have them, To keep your possessions and people safe."

"pffh." stated Clark. "whatever."

"Go." stated Brainy shoving the Kryptonian toward his window. "See you when you get back."

**.:-:.**

Superman and J'onn had been in New Orleans all day. Nothing had happened so far. J'onn just left to go and get some food and would return shortly. Batman and Robin would comm regularly to make sure they were still alive and had their communicators. Jeez, you ignore a comm once and then bam. Check ups every five minuets.

"This is Superman."

"What kind of Topping would you like on your Pizza?" asked J'onn through the comm link.

Superman thought, "Ham."

It took five minuets for the Martian to get the Kryptonian his slice. "Thanks"

"Your Welcome."

J'onn wasn't the most talkative person on the earth but Clark could live with that. His best friend after all was the Dark Knight. Not to mention he was dating BrainIAC 5.

"how are the kids?"

J'onn gave him a confused look. "Fine, still with Batman and Red Tornado. Whats got you so interested? Batman?"

Clark sighed, "Despite popular belief Batman does not have total control over me."

J'onn shrugged and bit into his slice.

They both sat quietly waiting for the terror twins to appear. Superman eventually started to doubt that Kryptonite was the only thing that could kill him. Boredom may have been well up there. Superman had asked J'onn about Mars and other miniscule things, like work. Small talk, answered with only one world at most a lot of the time.

It wasn't until 4 that the Terror twins showed up.

Part of the fight ended up on the News and Clark knew Brainy was watching. Clark and J'onn easily got the twins where they wanted them. They were able to throw them into the building where Young Justice was waiting for them to complete their mission.

Superman listened in on the conversation between Tuppence and Superboy.

"_But, I dun just gone toe to toe with Superman!"_

"_Congratulations, that's more quality time than hes ever given me."_

Clark sighed, Floating to go back to metropolis. The trip was short with super speed and easily snuck into his apartment. Brainy was making something, what was a mystery.

Clark could smell the Beef, onions, and potatoes. Its smelled like home.

"What are you making?" asked the Kryptonian.

"A home made delicacy from a local charity group, called Job's Daughters."

Clark smiled. "Even when you can't Super-heroically save people you still find a way to help others."

Brainy smiled pulling the tray from the oven. "Sit down and eat Superman."

Digging in Clark Kent ate the first home made meal in a long time.

"Clark," stated Brainy.

"Querl." Clark retorted.

"You are not going to be getting out of talking to Superboy. You know that right?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah. I know"

"Good when is the undercover mission in Belle Reve done?"

Clark shrugged. "No idea, they don't tell me a lot. All I know is that League is on call till the kids are out of there"

Brainy nodded. "Good."

They ate the rest of their dinner and talked about what they were going to be doing about Superboy.

three days had passed, Brainy had gone back and forth between the 31st century and Superman's present.

Superboy and M'gann had been back from Belle Reve and had been properly debriefed, earning some time off. Superman and Brainy were scheduled for a visit today.

Red tornado looked to the green boy, dressed in black and purple with a gold belt. Confused he looked to the man of steel. "Querl Dox of Colu. Met him when I was a teenager, in Smallville." Clark answered with a not really lie. Red tornado continued to look at the Coluan. "Hes a Super genius and he's safe I promise. If Batman asks tell him to talk to me."

Red tornado nodded finally turning around and leading the two to a conference room on the outside of the mountain. "Wait here. I will Retrieve Superboy."

**.:-:.**

Superboy had been sitting in front of the television listening to the Auxiliary channel static go on. The M'gann was in the Kitchen waiting for the cookies she was making to fully brown.

"Superboy," stated Red tornado. He waited for Superboy to acknowledge him before continuing. "You have visitors."

Superboy stood from the couch, and looked quizzically to Red Tornado. "Really?"

Red Tornado nodded, "Conference Room 3."

Superboy shrugged as he walked passed Red Tornado and to conference room 3.

Superboy walked with wolf to the conference room and opened the door which reveled Superman and a Green alien.

"uh," started Superboy, "Hello?" Both adults turned to the teen of steel. Superboy stared at the green alien.

"Superboy," started Clark, "This is B-Querl Dox, a friend of mine that I met when I was younger."

Querl extended his arm for a hand shake. Superboy just stared at the appendage.

"Is he martian?" asked Superboy seriously.

"no, I'm Coluan." stated Querl placing his hand back to his side.

"Why are you here?" asked Superboy.

Superman and Querl looked at each other. "I realized that, what my problem was, needed to be fixed, and it is. Now. I would like to take you in, train you. Help you."

"Baby steps," stated Querl, Superboy had started to get that panic look in his face. "We were hoping you could come with us to dinner or something. Kal-El would be paying. You don't have to of course, and after ward you can come back to the cave."

Superman stayed silent unsure what to do now, usually when that happened he just let Brainy do what ever he thought was best, that seemed to be the ticket to this too.

"I can't today," stated Superboy.

"Oh, I see." stated Superman thinking. "We'll we're going to come by as often as we can so maybe some other time."

"Yeah." Superboy answered silently.


End file.
